


Stolen Moments of Time

by SilvertonguedClotpole



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Athena Grant Being a Mom, Bobby is Buck's Dad, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie Diaz Needs a Hug (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Death, Post-Canon, Post-Tsunami (9-1-1), Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Protective 118, Protective Eddie Diaz, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Tsunami (9-1-1 TV), Vomiting, Whump, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Firefam, post 3x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertonguedClotpole/pseuds/SilvertonguedClotpole
Summary: Another divergence to the tsunami episode to add to the ever growing collection on here!The 118 crew are working away, busy and tired but hopeful for rest and thoughts of going home to their families, safe. That is, until Eddie picks up a photo, discarded and lost within the debris of the tsunami. Maybe he can reunite it with a family once all of this is over...turning it and glimpsing the faces sends a cataclysmic reaction through him. It's Buck and Chris. They were at the pier. And so, instead of working blissfully as in the episodes, the 118 have to work with the fear in their hearts and minds of their own being in one of the black bags. Camera footage reassures them before ripping hope away again. On the other end, Buck is beginning to give up until he finds Chris and everything is ok once more. Or is it? With emergency services aware one of their own is out there, all eyes are open and alert. And then the 118 get the call. "Affirmative. Go get your boys Nash!"
Comments: 35
Kudos: 538
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Stolen Moments of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be a few thousand words and take me a few hours...I was wrong.  
> I took creative liberties with the cctv still recording after the wave hit, looking it up online gave me mixed answers, so, apologies if not quite accurate. As with medical lingo, some research was done but not too much- not that I go into it too deeply anyway.  
> All mistakes my own. Hope you enjoy.

Dios, Eddie really hoped that when all of this was over he could sleep for a week, though he knew everyone would be in the same boat and he didn't allow himself to be selfish. It would be hard though, knowing that he'd have to go home and continue to care for Christopher as if nothing had happened, at least he would have Carla and Tia Pepa to fall back on and _hopefully_ Buck. Eddie was glad his plan seemed to be working, that there was a spark in his friend's eyes and a true smile on his face in the picture he had sent earlier that day. It had been rough, so rough, to see him fading away from them as he had, melding into the sheets of his bed and trudging through the take out boxes and rubbish of his kitchen. That hadn't been their Buck, the 'kid' the team loved so much with his bright heart, wide open arms and his perpetual ball of energy. The firehouse was by far quieter without him and even now after months apart Eddie would turn to the seat beside him with some quip on his tongue only to remember the man wasn't there to hear it. They all knew he would be back, that a few months of waiting was worth it to see him come bounding up the stairs again and 'howl' as the sirens took them to another call; but of course, fate had other ideas. And the embolism hit. And Bobby told him he couldn't come back yet. And he quit. And once again they were all left feeling his loss and waiting, hoping, praying, for him to come back to them soon.

"Diaz!" The call came from a firefighter but not one of his own.

"Yeah."

"Tell your captain to sweep east side down Lincoln Boulevard, round Ocean Park Boulevard and back up Ocean Avenue, we're taking the opposite route, got it?" Eddie, tired, angry and frustrated, wanted to snarl back that he wasn't in charge here and why didn't he tell Bobby himself, but there was no room for disagreements here and so he nodded and went to find his team.

"Captain Hines told us to skirt Lincoln east all the way round to Ocean Avenue."

Bobby hummed and finished putting his gear on. "Sounds a plan. Gonna be a lot of mess round there, right next to the beach."

There were mumbles and sad sighs from Hen and Chim but they all knew this was their job, they needed to accept big scale disasters like this and just take peace from the fact they could help those they could, that there was some good still left to do. And so they packed up, got on their boats and headed off in the direction of the pier.

The water was lower now but still dangerous, still moving and swirling and dragging debris with it, too fast and too fatal. A few times their boats had to swerve to avoid a large chunk coming their way, or they had to hold onto a nearby building as a strong current tried to pull them somewhere they didn't want to go. Eddie's arms were stinging at the pressure of holding on for so long and his chest ached as he held his breath to try and focus on not letting go. Eventually the rip lessened and they could move again, but for only a few metres for they found their next set of bodies. 5 of them, huddled together, probably a group of friends out for the day with their bright swimsuits, perfect nails, gelled hair. All of them had gone.

"Chim, can you pass me another tag?" Eddie held his hand out for his friend to pass him said item, not wanting to look away from the young man closest to him in case he was swept away before they had the chance to properly log them. It felt harsh talking about victims like that, 'logging them' as if they were nothing more than a crack on the floor or a book on a shelf but it's what they had to do, tag them, log their location. It helped focus information and record plans of destruction and further activity. Eddie just wished they could name them instead of adding another digit onto a number.

They were about to move off when a ripple brought some more items their way, beach balls, bikes, a shop sign. Eddie looked down in the water beside him trying to distance himself from the lives that were being swept past them, lives that had been destroyed and left to float away. Lying atop a bright decoration that Eddie recognised must have come from one of the game shack's that once sat on the pier was a picture. It was one of those from the photo booth where you pulled funny faces and stuck silly cardboard shapes on sticks to your face. It was facing down but the blurred and water damaged logo on the back was still recognisable. Eddie didn't know what made him lift it up, made him turn it over and peer at the faces and lives he knew had probably just been ripped from them by the huge wave. Maybe it was some hope that he could reunite it with the owners at some point, or leave it as a last memory to loved ones left behind.

His heart leapt into his throat, cutting off his breathing and making him want to gag. Nausea rolled in his stomach like the damn water around him and his hand that was holding the picture shook. He made a choked sound, finally alerting the rest of his crew that something was up.

Eddie couldn't see his own face, but he knew it must look bad.

"Eddie?" Hen's voice is worried but somehow still motherly, caring. She's leaning forward a little, putting a hand on his knee which he now realises is shaking along with his hand and the whole of his damn body. "Eddie?" She says again.

"Talk to us brother? What is it?" Chim's voice was going for light-hearted but there was a nervousness to it now too.

He couldn't speak. If he spoke he would either throw up, scream or burst into tears. Instead he handed the photo over to Bobby.

There was a second's silence.

And then.

"No." The word was spoken but carried the grief, the fear, far and wide. "No. Kid, no!"

"What? Would you two stop..." Hen shot forward, irritation and apprehension fueling her, and snatched the paper from Bobby's hand. Chim sat forward too, gazing over her shoulder and their eyes landed on the image at the same time as one another. Hen didn't even speak, a sob broke from her instantaneously and Eddie knew if she had been stood up she would have gone down hard.

"Oh hell. Eddie...you...you said they were at the cinema. Downtown! Oh god, what am I going to tell Maddie?" Chim put his head in his hands as everything raced through, every thought and worry, every emotion.

Bobby, ever the captain, pulled himself together and swallowed his own terror. "Nothing. Not yet. We don't know if- this may be old, they may be far away from here now."

"Then why would they leave the photo?" It still shook in Hen's hand and Eddie watched the image flash back and forth.

It was a damn good picture showing the two of them with almighty grins on their faces and light in their eyes. Buck looked more alive than he had in so long, even more so than the picture message he'd sent before. Eddie took the photo from Hen, folded it, and tucked it safely and securely in his pocket; it was already water damaged and torn but not completely destroyed and it may be the last thing he'd have of them to cherish. _Don't go there Diaz!_

Bobby moved beside him but Eddie paid him no mind as he fought to control the images of his son and best friend lying face down in the water or pinned and crying out for help under car parts. He was aware of Bobby holding something up to his ear, leaving it there for a minute before pulling it away and _almost_ whining. "No answer. His phone's off."

Shit.

Though, they'd been at the cinema, so maybe it was still turned off from that? But no, because he'd had it on to send the picture to Eddie.

Maybe it had died? But no, Buck was a stickler for keeping his phone charged, he wouldn't have left the house with it lower than 40%.

Once again, Bobby's voice brought Eddie from inside his head. Now, instead of his cell, he had the radio lifted to his mouth. "Control, control this is Captain Nash of the 118 do you copy?"

_"We got you Nash."_

"I need a lookout placed on one of our own. Off duty but we believe he was at the pier. Had a 9 year old boy with him too, a son of the team."

_"Go ahead with description Captain."_

Eddie shut off as Bobby relayed the information but felt a nudge when he needed details he wasn't 100% sure on with the clothing.

"Err...Chris, Chris had a yellow striped top on, light trousers, he'll have his red glasses that wrap around his face. Buck. Buck had a white t-shirt with a pink over shirt. I don't know about his bottom half." When he'd left them that morning Buck had been in sweats and the two pictures he had of him were only his top half. Bobby nodded reassuringly at him as he finished the description and took over again.

"Look, Buck's a concern, he's on blood thinners for a serious blood clot condition. And Christopher has CP."

_"Wait, Buck? As in thrown under a firetruck Buck? Shit. Yeah Bobby, we got it, we'll keep eyes and ears out for you."_

Bobby signed off and looked back at the team. "Alright..." He trailed off, looking at the horizon with a blank look on his face.

"He could be anywhere." The dismay was evident in Chim's voice now. "I-I need to call Maddie. Don't I?"

"What could she do?" Hen spoke through her tears.

"I don't know...maybe they've had a call with a clue. Maybe...what about cameras?"

"They'll be out, surely?" There was a small note of hope in Hen's voice, but not enough to truly spark excitement.

"Some run without power but not for long, and if they've got water in them..." Chim reluctantly grabbed his phone and took a moment to collect himself before hitting dial. "Hey Maddie...erm, you heard from Buck?

See...we may be wrong, we hope we're wrong but...Maddie we think Buck might have been near the beach...

Maddie. Maddie. Hey heyheyhey! Look, we don't know for sure but, but there was a photo of him and Chris from the booth on the pier and his phone won't connect when we try to reach him."

He stopped and Eddie assumed he was listening to Maddie talk or break down on the other end. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he almost broke the screen of his phone to press the speaker key. A second later and Maddie's voice was blaring out at all of them.

"...she's been using her father's drone to help us. Josh is on with her now to try and see what else is visible but it could take hours, have you seen how far this thing's travelled? Oh my god what if he keeps moving and we don't find him? If we miss him? And Chris! Oh poor Eddie, is he ok? And here I was thinking I didn't have to worry about him, that he'd be somewhere safe. Is it bad that a part of me wishes he was still on a downer in his apartment?...

....Wait, Charlotte go back...oh my god that's them! Oh baby brother..." She broke off into sobs and they could hear Josh shushing her over the line along with keys tapping away and clicks of a mouse as someone worked tirelessly on the dispatch computer.

"Maddie! Where? Where are they?"

Her sobs only grew and it was as if she were watching the scene evolve in front of her. The line muffled before Josh's clear voice took over. "It's not current footage I'm afraid, it's...it's from the first wave. Buck and Chris were sat on a bench, talking, that's from Charlotte's drone footage. And I tapped into the CCTV on the pier just as it all happened and...they definitely got caught in it. I'm so sorry." Even Josh broke away as his breath was stolen from him.

Bobby cleared his throat and put on his best captain's voice. "Could you see anything else Josh? Anything that could help us?"

"Erm," Josh stopped to clear his throat, clearly as affected as them by what he was seeing. "excuse me, yeah, erm. They ran. Buck picked Chris up and legged it down the pier with everyone else. It looks like he was shouting at everyone, getting them to move..."

Still a firefighter, still a hero.

"...he realises he won't outrun it so he puts Chris in one of the game shacks just as, just as the wave reaches them. That's it, from there on out I lose them. The whole pier, the whole boardwalk gets pummelled. Everything's gone."

Eddie knows. Of course Eddie knows what it's like for those in the direct path of a tsunami. Sure, he hadn't been caught in one but he'd seen enough footage, watched enough films, read enough articles about them to know how devastating and destructive it is. How it's near impossible to survive a head on hit from one. Buck and Chris would have been submerged instantly, tossed around like socks in a washer, thrown into buildings and cars and had rubbish hitting them from all angles. Buck stood a chance...maybe. But Chris...

He threw up over the side of the boat and continued to cough and splutter even when a hand patted and rubbed up his back. Hen was there, her own grief pushed aside to comfort her friend. There was nothing they could say though. How do you try to reassure someone with the odds so against them?

Ironically, he desperately wanted to call Buck, to hear him say something to comfort him, or just a laugh to distract Eddie from his pain. That only brought on another wave of nausea though and he groaned as he let his head fall onto the cool material of the boat.

"OH MY GOD. THERE! THERE!" Maddie's voice screams out and Josh gasps into the phone.

"Guys! They made it. Or, at least 4 hours ago they were safe. I'm looking at footage of the two of them on top of, and I swear I am not fucking around here, on top of a wedged firetruck. Buck has Chris in his arms and they're talking. The footage is broken, the camera only working on and off but...it looks like Buck saves a lot of people. Oh you guys need to see this once this is over." The male dispatcher laughs with disbelief and wonder. "He's like some kind of Gladiator, using the firetruck and cars as an obstacle course to get to people."

Bobby genuinely laughs then and even Eddie feels a smile tugging at his lips. It's Hen that speaks first. "Good old Buckaroo. Always showing off even when there's been a natural disaster."

Eddie releases a breathy laugh. "Should have seen him in that highrise after the earthquake, you'd have thought he was messing about in an escape room or something. In his absolute element."

The misery of moments before goes almost forgotten as they chuckle and imagine Buck jumping from car to car, saving people and holding Chris. They have faith again knowing that Josh and Maddie were looking at them and couldn't see any serious problems. It didn't completely stop them from worrying though, knowing that the whole ordeal would have been taxing for a kid with cerebral palsy and a young man (even of Buck's usual health) still recovering from a serious injury and on blood thinners.

"Wait..."

Eddie's stomach drops.

_No Josh, don't say anything else. Just, leave them with hope._

"...Chris went in."

"WHAT?" Eddie can't help but turn and scream at the phone as if Josh were right there in front of him. Hen pulls him back toward her.

"Eddie I'm sorry...the truck shifted with the receding wave. Chris fell in...

...And Buck jumped in after him."

So they were still out there and they had no idea where. And there had been multiple surges again and the currents were still strong in places.

All optimism shattered.

"We...we'll keep looking. I swear to you we'll keep looking. And we'll ring you if we find anything." By _we_ Josh clearly meant just him at this point because Maddie had gone completely silent and didn't even respond to Chim talking to her directly. They thanked Josh (and Charlotte, whoever Charlotte was) and hung up.

"What do we do Cap?" Hen said from behind Eddie, still holding him in her arms.

Bobby sat up straight for a moment, looking for all the world like he was going to space out again, but he blinked, cleared his throat and took his radio into his hand once more.

"This is Bobby Nash, 118, we are resuming normal recovery on our end but ask for our personal search to continue with Buck and Chris with you. Over."

_"Got it Nash. Still on the look out for your boys. Made every team on shift aware, they send their prayers. Godspeed."_

"Alright. Let's keep moving. Tag as we go."

"What? Bobby...no!?"

"Chim, Eddie I'm so sorry, we can't stop and throw aside our job. I want to find them just as much as you all do, of course I do, but we're here to help victims, to log the deceased and help those still alive. We have no idea where they could be, it would be a wild goose chase. Every eye on the force, and behind us at the dispatch centre, is on the look out for Buck and Chris and we can't shirk our responsibility for two people."

Eddie knew it hurt the man to say it, to be so resolute and he couldn't hate him for it but that didn't mean he wasn't angry. More angry that right now they _were indeed_ on shift and the bigger picture wouldn't allow for them to focus on just their boys.

Eddie wasn't religious, he'd been brought up with it, practiced it as a kid, wore the pendant of a saint around his neck and prayed to nothing and everything all at once but right now he begged every god in existence to make this all ok.

They righted themselves, downed energy drinks and granola bars, pulled their packs tighter onto their backs, and took off further down the block.

* * *

It was dark now and Buck's body felt like lead. Felt worse than lead. He wanted nothing more than to fall onto the concrete beneath him and not wake up. But he couldn't do that. He had to keep going.

Had to find Chris.

Buck didn't know how long ago it was that Chris had fallen off the truck, had been swept away with the current. It felt like a lifetime ago but one that went by in the blink of an eye. His leg screamed at him to stop, going from hours of swimming through currents to walking through heavy flowing streams and now climbing over huge blocks of debris and ruins of buildings. If he had room in his heart to grieve for the people around him, he would, and he felt so selfish and guilty for not being able to do so; whole lives were laid out bare in the streets around him, houses and flats flattened, cars crumbled, bodies lying facedown on surfboards and street signs. But all he could carry was Chris. Was Eddie. He'd failed both of them. His father had been right all those years ago, he wasn't a hero, he wasn't special, he was a disappointment and would only ever succeed in being a humiliation and letdown to anyone who knew him. He'd had Chris in his arms, they'd been safe, and then he had to go and play the hero, measure his worth, and he let him out of his sight for 1 minute...

He'd have to tell Eddie.

He'd have to face his family and let them see the disaster they'd allowed into their firehouse.

Maybe laying down and going to sleep was his best option.

Maybe walking back into the water was best for everyone.

Ahead of him was a group of people huddled around a lit bin, warming their hands and holding one another close. Buck paid them no mind, just walking on past and forgetting to even ask them if they'd seen a young boy. He was losing his mind, nothing made sense and all he knew to do was put one foot in front of the other.

"Buck?"

It was a whisper on the wind. A memory toying with his mind and heart.

"Bucky?"

_Shut up. ShutupShutup._

"BUCK!"

Buck swirled around, his eyes wide even when his leg protested the jerked movement. That was... No? It couldn't be...

"Chris?"

"BUCK!"

A woman was walking toward him with a bundle of red hoodie in her arms. The garment was clearly made for someone more like Buck's stature but beneath it he could make out the figure of a child. A moving and wriggling child. She reached him, smiling and let the boy stand from her arms. Immediately Buck was swamped with red as Chris jumped into his arms. And however much his body hated him for it, he stood up, held the boy as tight as he could and swung him round as they both laughed and cried- ok, Chris laughed, Buck cried.

"Superman." His knees gave way and he went crashing down onto the wet floor beneath him, his sobs being lost in the shoulder and neck of the young boy. Momentarily he forgot the woman but shot his head up as she came back into view. "Oh my god, thank you. Thank you so much. I can never thank you enough..."

"He's amazing. I wish I can have a son like him one day."

"How...how can I repay you?"

She shook her head, still smiling wide. "Nothing. Just seeing this and knowing he's safe if all I need."

"What about your family? Do you need help?"

"Everything I need is right there by that fire. We do not live here so our home is still waiting for us. Safe."

Buck could only nod his head but he forced out a hand to her and when she took it he squeezed hard. Both hands were shaking but strong.

When he got up again, who knows how much time had passed, his legs shook and the young woman had to steady him. "Easy, come and warm by the fire."

And he did. He allowed her to lead him back to the small group with Chris still in his arms and sit down on a bed of discarded bench cushions. They sat there a while and Buck took the time to look over Chris for any serious injuries, checking his stats as best he could and sighing deeply when everything looked fine. The kid was worn out, but that was to be expected.

With him settled in his protector's arms, Chris nodded off with a smile on his face. Buck looked up at the young lady.

"What's your name?"

"Gabriella."

"Gabriella. It's lovely to meet you. Is anyone hurt, I'm an off duty firefighter I could take a look at people..."

"We're all ok, just a few scratches."

He hummed and sat back as pure relief washed over him. His shoulders dropped and his head fell back to stare up at the stars. If not for the day's events, he'd be quite content with Chris in his arms and the quiet of the city around him.

Some time later a truck pulled up and shouts could be heard. It was rescuers and they were pulling people into seats and onto gurneys.

"Is everyone ok?" He heard someone say.

Gabriella must have answered for people began to move and jump up onto the vehicle. But Buck could see the space, could see the crowds already packed onto the back of the truck; it was full.

"Damn it, got space for two more?" The same man shouted back.

"No. And we gotta go, this guy's gone downhill fast."

Buck knew what was happening and as much as he wanted Chris to get to safety he knew the risks these people were taking. "Look, I'm a firefighter. I've got this, you go and help those people."

"A fighter? You and the kid ok?"

"Yeah! Go."

"Stay here! Someone will be back for you. What's your name?"

"Buckley, Evan Buckley of the 118."

A look crossed the man's face and Buck saw the muttered swear of 'oh shit'. "Buck! Oh you'll have a lot of people glad to hear you're ok. Right, as long as you're sure you're ok. Stay, I'll log your location and we'll send another team to you."

Buck smiled and pushed the man- _Ramone_ , his turnout coat read- away before watching the truck drive off. Gabriella waved at him from her spot and he blew her a kiss.

God he was tired.

It was as if he's subconsciously been hiding the pain from everyone but now it hit him full force. The realisation that Chris was safe in his arms, that the worst of this was over, that someone was coming for them...

He fell back onto the cushions, sinking in and letting his eyes slip closed. His chest ached and his leg burned and a small part of his mind niggled at the memories of his earlier embolism- was this his warning signs?

But before he could panic over the rattle in his chest and the cough just beginning to tickle the back of his throat he fell asleep.

* * *

_"118 do you copy? This is Ramone, station 132."_

"Ramone! Go for 118."

_"Bay Street, half way between Eleventh and Euclid...you have some people there waiting for you."_

Eddie's head shot up from the wound he was wrapping on their latest victim. Did that mean...?

"You found them?"

_"Affirmative 118! Sorry we couldn't fit them on the rig but Buckley himself told me to go, save the people we had. They're away from the water and have a fire, they seemed pretty alert. Go get your boys Nash."_

The whole team wanted to rush there in an instant but they had to finish loading the latest patients, luckily all with minor injuries, onto their own truck and drop them at the field hospital Maddie had helped set up. Eddie couldn't help but smile at the Buckley tenacity, even through all of this she kept her head and took charge, just like Buck would, they were most definitely related.

The ride back to the field hospital went quick but not quick enough and Eddie found himself slacking a little in his manners and steadiness as he handed the civilians over to the awaiting doctors and nurses. His mind was on how far away they were from the spot Ramone had relayed to them, not wanting Chris or Buck to have to wait any longer than necessary.

After what felt like a lifetime, worse than waiting for Christmas Day morning as a child, the last patient was handed over and the 118 'dream team' met by one of the mail trucks Chim had acquired earlier that day.

"We ready to go? Got enough supplies in case we need to patch our boys up?"

"We do Cap, everything's in the bags and we got extras still left in the trucks."

"Alright. Let's go. Chim? Did you call Maddie?"

Eddie remembered hearing Chim on the phone, the way the merriment in his voice had been renewed, the optimism perking up as he told the elder Buckley that her little brother had been found and they would be on their way to him soon. They didn't have all the details but Ramone had said Buck told them to leave and that they both looked relatively fine; a person of their career knew the signs to look out for.

They travelled in silence but Eddie could see the twitches of nerves and shuffling of limbs as they got closer to Bay Street. Hen had checked her bags twice, Chim had stuffed an extra two pieces of gum in his mouth and Bobby was rubbing his hands up and down his thighs.

The truck stopped and Santiago turned to face them. "Road's blocked, you'll have to walk from here."

Jumping out of the back hit them with a fresh breeze. Things weren't quite as damaged here, there were still bits of buildings but a lot had travelled from closer to the shore. The roads were wet, probably a few centimetres of water lying on the surface, but nothing worse than the streets after a particularly bad storm. The air wasn't permeated with smoke and dust and there was a trace of salty, fresh sea aroma that actually brought calm on the night.

They turned their helmet torches on and began to make their way up the street. Eddie could make out a bin fire in the distance and his heart skipped a beat.

_"They're away from the water and have a fire."_ Ramone had said.

"Fire! Bin fire!" He started running around the debris. "CHRIS! BUCK!"

As he drew near he could see the pair slumped in one another's embrace, Buck laid on some dirty cushions with his arms wrapped around Chris who seemed to be wearing a grossly oversized red pullover. Had this been a normal situation, it would have been absolutely adorable.

"I want to document this moment so badly but I don't want to waste anymore time." Hen came up beside Eddie with a smitten look on her face, her eyes full of love at the scene before her.

"Same." Eddie winked at her and headed off toward their boys. Even though everything was ok, they'd found them and they were alive, it didn't take away from the fact that these two had been caught in a serious natural disaster and Eddie couldn't imagine the hell they'd been through- and would continue to go through in the days, weeks, months following.

Reaching them he crouched down, taking in Buck's slightly too pale skin, rosy cheeks and off colour lips. Chris on the other hand looked his usual self, with the odd scrape on his face. "Hey buddies. You with me?"

First, he laid a hand on Chris' cheek, letting the pad of his thumb stroke over the warm skin. Chris' eyes fluttered and opened and he quickly caught Eddie's line of vision. "Daddy!"

"My man!" Chris half launched himself from Buck's arms and was half pulled by Eddie who was craving to hold him close. "I got you mijo. Oh Christopher!"

As soon as the boy was out of his arms Buck started whimpering, his arms twitching. "Chr-pher. No...Chris.." A hiccup. "No. Come back."

"Hey Buck, hey, hey. It's just me, I got him ok? He's with me, he's ok."

Buck's eyes found Eddie's face but there was something off about them, they were bright, maybe even too bright, and didn't quite seem fully aware of the team's presence. There was a split second of nothing and then Buck abruptly rose up, straight onto his feet and started stumbling away.

"Buck?" He heard Bobby ask, just as confused as Eddie felt.

"Gotta find Chris..." The young firefighter stumbled some more, muttering to himself. "Can't lose him. Got to keep Chris safe."

Eddie's heart broke, not just at the words, but for the moment Buck said 'safe' a sob ripped from him and he tripped, landing heavily on his knees. He stayed there for a moment, head to the ground and though Eddie could not see his face he could see the ripples and splashes in the water around him as tears fell from his cheeks. Hen started forward but he got up again before she could reach him and tried to walk away, still whispering and longing for Chris.

Eddie was frozen in place, shielding his son's eyes from the scene before them. Bobby suddenly ran forward and grabbed Buck before he could fall into a mess of broken glass and wood.

"Buckley!" He commanded. "Look at me."

Buck turned to stone in Bobby's grip but slowly levelled his gaze with his captain's. "Bobby?"

The voice was quiet, hoarse as hell though, and completely defeated. "Bobby?" He repeated again.

"I got you Buck, you're ok."

"Christopher."

"With Eddie." Bobby bobbed his head over Buck's shoulder in his direction, slowly turning him so he could see them. "See, he's alright."

Buck's eyes found his and this time when they locked on he could truly see his friend in them, not some lost, disembodied soul behind the orbs. The blue irises flickered down to Chris and his entire frame seemed to relax as he took in the young boy.

But then it relaxed too much and he completely fell back into Bobby's arms. The fight completely left him, his legs giving way beneath him, his arms unable to even grasp onto Bobby- or Hen when she moved in- as he was held. His head fell back onto Bobby's shoulder and lolled.

"Buckaroo?" Hen moved so she was kneeling next to the pair and began opening her bag whilst Chim moved to Eddie and Chris to fully assess the boy.

"Hen I can hear his chest rattling from here..." The captain's voice had gone again and in its place was a man- a father- terrified for the human being he loved so much in his arms.

"Ok. Ok I got you baby, I got you. Let's have a look shall we? If you can hear me, I'm going to start looking you over..."

It was at this point that Buck would normally make some joke about them soiling his body with their eyes and feeling him up for fun but nothing came apart from more laboured breathing.

Eddie felt torn, his absolute focus and concern was his son who was sat in his arms and having Chim prod and poke him as he laughed, oblivious to everyone else's worry. But Eddie's feet wanted nothing more than to run to his friend, his arms wanted nothing more than to tear him from Bobby's embrace and take him in their own and his lips wanted nothing more than to whisper reassurances into his ears and sit in the wet curls of his hair as he shushed and swayed him.

Everything had been going fine.

They were nearly on the home stretch.

Chim's voice brought him back to the present though. "Chris is looking fine Eddie, a little chilled and of course absolutely worn out but he's good. For someone caught in a tsunami he's damn brilliant."

"You said a naughty word." Chris laughed, his head flying back and his eyes squinting the way they always did. "And Buck saved me. I'm ok because he kept me ok."

Eddie pulled his son tighter into his arms and allowed a few tears to fall into his hair, the relief of knowing he was alright just washing over him. As he sat there with Chris' warmth seeping into his turnout gear he looked back over to Buck, Bobby and Hen.

"How's he looking?" Chim asked from beside him.

Hen shook her head, not quite in sadness but with distress. She tried to speak so Chris wouldn't hear too much but they all knew it was futile. "Fluctuating temps, rapid pulse, low BP, lacerations all over his body, a deep one on his wrist that he or someone's covered in a mucky rag and looking pretty close to infection if not already. Internal bruising...and I hate the way his chest is sounding right now."

Chim shot across to her and took the stethoscope into his own hands, listening to what his partner had been hearing.

"We got oxygen on the truck?"

"Some, yeah."

As soon as Hen confirmed it Chim ran off back toward the waiting mail van, disappearing into the back and returning a minute later with the supplies that made nausea roll in Eddie's gut one more time.

"Ok Buckaroo, deep breath buddy, we've got ya." Chim placed the mask over his face and a thermal blanket he'd also retrieved over his shoulders. "Think he's ok to stand or should we bring a gurney over?"

Buck mumbled something into the mask but no-one seemed to understand what he'd meant so Bobby took the executive decision to stand him up and walk him the short distance to the van. It took Bobby and Hen to hold him up and Chim standing right beside him with a hand hovering over the small of his back.

The latter looked back at Eddie, still on the floor, and cocked his head toward the mail truck. "Come on Eddie."

He nodded for a moment, dumbstruck, before slowly standing up with his son in his arms and following the rest of his team.

"Where's Bucky?" Chris whispered into his shoulder, sleep lacing his voice.

"He's right ahead of us buddy, he's not feeling too good so Bobby has him."

"What? He's not poorly is he? I heard him coughing earlier and he said a bad word."

Eddie was getting really tired of fear ripping through him and making him freeze where he stood. "Do you know what was happening? What word did he say, you're ok to tell me this one time."

"The 'f' word."

_Fuck._ Eddie almost said it himself. Buck never swore around Chris so for him to do so, however tired he was, couldn't be a good sign.

"I think he was sick too. But I was really sleepy."

"Ok bud, that's great that you told me. Hang on a second." He held Chris' head to his shoulder and jogged back to where he'd found the pair earlier.

Eddie didn't know how he'd missed it before, how he couldn't have noticed it, but on the cushion and running to the floor beside where Buck had been sat was indeed vomit. Even with his career and having a son, Eddie wasn't too keen on the stuff, especially knowing it had come from his best friend, but he checked it hoping that the niggling feeling in his head, heart and gut was wrong.

_Fuck._

"BLOOD!" He shot up and ran back to catch up with the team. Chim spun on the spot as he heard him shouting and Bobby and Hen's heads perked up too. By the time he reached them he was out of breath, both from the short sprint and the panic clawing at his chest. "Blood! He's vomited blood."

"Damn it Buckaroo." Hen scolded him without much anger.

"And Chris said he was coughing too. How are his lungs sounding?"

"Rough as hell, what you thinking? Another PE?"

"Maybe. If he's been up on his leg ever since the wave hit like, what...8, 9 hours ago? Swimming and climbing things. Not exactly the 'easy going' plan the doctors gave him."

They reached the van and it was a bit of a fight getting him up and in what with his weakness and un-coordination but when they finally did he began to fidget and fight the blanket that was on him.

"No Buck, we need to keep you warm."

"No." The young man mumbled. "T' warm."

His speech was slurred and childlike and even though he had mustered up the energy to throw off his blanket and fight the hold his friends had on him he still sagged and wilted on Bobby's chest. Bobby looked up and caught Eddie's eyes, full of anxiety and dread.

"He's right, he's on fire again." Hen had one hand on his forehead and another stroking his cheek. "Oh Buckaroo."

Chim shut the back doors and banged on the roof for them to get the hell out of here.

This was meant to be the home stretch.

It felt more like groundhog day.

* * *

Buck was aware of arms around him but he couldn't figure out anything about their positioning. He knew he was laid down somehow but his own arms felt numb and no longer attached to his body, as did one out of two of his legs; the other, sadly, wouldn't let him forget its existence as it throbbed and burned away under him. There was a hand in his hair that would caress all the way down his cheek and onto his neck before coming back up again and there was another hand on his upper arm, laid over his chest almost as if someone were holding him at a strange angle. He could hear the hustle and bustle around him, could hear people crying and some even screaming, though it wasn't the usual sounds of a hospital. Things felt odd and he knew he was on the verge of waking up but he allowed the pain and fatigue to keep him under, not quite wanting to face the world yet.

Then there were footsteps and some hushed voices. "How is he?"

The next voice came from the person holding him. "Exhausted."

He swore he felt a drop of water splash onto his face.

"And? Prognosis? Maddie will be here soon and I really don't want to give her anymore bad news." This voice was different to the other two, but Buck knew he should recognise them all.

"Not as bad as we thought, thank god. Internal bruising and bleeding. A few burst blood vessels and inner cuts from the damage the debris and spin cycle had on him that shouldn't have been a problem apart from the fact he's on anticoagulants..."

"I did wonder, and hope, that was the case with the blood."

"Yeah, their first impression was another embolism too, given his leg's twice the size it should be and the coughing Chris said he heard but no, just impact damage to the lungs and abdomen. Not that that's anything to ignore, could have been so much worse. And of course the shock that had set in when we found him, the fact he's swallowed half the ocean and the small infection on the cut on his arm. All in all, lots of manageable things congregating into one big alarm bell."

"Buck?" He definitely knew that voice. _Maddie._

Suddenly there were more hands on him and he felt warm breath blowing on his face as Maddie (he assumed) knelt down in front of him. "Oh little brother. Is he ok?"

"Yeah Mads." Chim said, and Buck's cot dipped as the man walked closer and sat down by his feet. "Hen was just giving us the run down. He's been through the ringer but he'll be fine."

"They've given him some meds, patched up what they could. Poor thing was half conscious about an hour ago, not lucid but conscious, just long enough to completely empty his stomach of water and junk. He didn't even know he was doing it, I had to prop him up and just wait till it passed, neither of us have really moved since."

So that helped explain his position, he assumed Hen was at the head of the bed with Buck on her chest half draped over her arm- the left arm that was holding his front and up onto his own arm, with the right hand caressing his head from the back. And it helped explain the foul taste in his mouth and the rawness of this throat. Hours of screaming and crying followed by vomiting would do that to a person.

"So no embolism? No serious internal bleeding? No head trauma or severe shock or hypothermia or..."

"Maddie, Maddie Maddie calm down. He's good. He'll feel like shit for a good few weeks and we'll have to keep an eye on him and make sure he's taking the medication they're putting him on but he's fine." 

_Chris!?_ He wanted to scream.

"And Chris?" Maddie asked. Buckley brain power!

"Absolutely peachy! That little man, I swear he could take us all on and come out on top. He's completely worn out but good, multiple doctors have checked him over and given him the all clear. They're a few halls over in the family section. Both of them argued to be allowed in here but the nurses wanted Buck to be a bit more settled and stable first."

Buck's mind hazed over after that, knowing that Chris was ok and he was safe in his dad's arms. Knowing that his own team and family were here for him too.

Hen's hand stopped on his cheek and the smooth, calming motion of her thumb over his skin finally tipped him over the edge back into oblivion.

* * *

Chris was asleep in Eddie's arms after he'd got him cleaned down, as best he could in a field hospital, and changed into new clothes that Carla brought over for them. She couldn't stay but told him she'd checked on Buck on her way through and Maddie and the team said he was improving and doing well, which had of course been the moment Chris stirred on the bed and begged to see his Bucky. And so he'd got his son changed and carried him over to where Carla told him Buck was situated.

At first, seeing his friend completely slumped over in Hen's arms, with a nasal cannula sitting atop his all too pale face and his severely bruised, red and swollen leg elevated by pillows, with his skin sickly pale and glowing with the remnants of his fever was enough to make Eddie want to turn back and run and scream at Carla, at his team, at the doctors for lying to him that Buck was ok because clearly he wasn't. But Eddie was trained, he knew to look past the serious external proof and actually focus. Buck looked terrible, sure, but so had Chris not too long ago.

The crew had welcomed him and Chris into their little area and helped ease the last few strings of unease he had before getting them both comfortable by Buck's side. Hen had excused herself from her hold around Buck, telling them she was getting too old to be sat in weird positions for any length of time, and laid their friend down. Instantly he looked comfier, looked better. Just asleep. Like he could have been in the bunks halfway through a 24 hour shift.

"He's ok." Maddie had said, kissing both Eddie and Chris' heads.

So now here he was, 2 hours later.

Still no movement from Buck.

The team had gone home to shower, change and eat, to see their families and check on friends who may have been in the hit zone. Maddie was hovering at the hospital still, by Buck's bed one moment and then flitting off to help somewhere else, her nurse skills showing off for the world to see. Eddie had contacted Pepa who had called him worried sick earlier, leaving him multiple messages, and allowed her and Chris to facetime for added comfort on both their ends. Eddie was still dirty and still tired but his eyes never left Buck, with one arm around his son and the other holding onto his friend's hand. Even through all of this, with the exhaustion and stress of the event, this moment seemed special.

A groan came from the body on the bed.

"Hey. You awake?"

"'d'?"

"Yeah, it's 'd'." He tried to laugh but it didn't quite reach.

"C'r's?"

"Pronunciation buddy. Remember, use your words." He did manage a small chuckle this time, trying to bolster some levity to the situation.

Buck smiled and it was the best thing Eddie thinks he's ever seen. "Dick."

"Not that word. Dios there's a kid present."

Buck's smile fell and his eyes shot open in regret. "Sorry, shi-cra-dam- eurghhh." He flopped back down from the few inches he'd managed to prop himself up to seconds before.

"Well done with the 'not swearing around Chris' plan of action." Eddie tapped his hand on Buck's shoulder. "But don't worry, he's asleep."

The younger man turned his smile to the bundle in Eddie's arms and Eddie didn't miss the minute waver of it before he was trying to speak again. "How...?"

"He's fine. He's...brilliant. Thanks to you."

Buck shook his head and a few tears fell. "I lost him. There was...there was another wave and I lost him. It was hours until I found him again and he was with these strangers..."

"Least he wasn't alone. And you can't help a natural disaster Buck, don't blame yourself."

"I took my eyes off him. I went into full heroics mode and I turned my back on him. I shouldn't have let him out of my sight, out of my arms." Buck's voice was croaky, emotions running through the already damaged vocal chords.

Eddie was about to argue back when Chris shuffled in his arms. "Bucky?"

Buck swallowed his own argument, wiped at the tears and plastered a smile on his face. "Hey superman. Or is it Dory now?"

Chris giggled and Eddie wondered what he had missed. "Daddy? Can I sit with Buck?"

"Sure mijo." Eddie stood up and carefully laid his son down beside Buck who quickly wrapped him in his arms and set his face in the boy's curls.

"Mmm, you smell good. Better than your dad does."

"Hey!" Eddie joked and Chris giggled. "I gave him a quick wash down earlier, think I ended up using scented wipes for his face and hair."

Buck took an exaggerated sniff. "Mmm, I'm definitely picking up apple."

"Bucky stop, that tickles." The boy was giggling away as Buck's nose ruffled around in his hair.

Eddie could still hear a slight wheeze from his chest as he played around but Hen had assured them all it was just bruising and exertion from everything that had happened. "Hey, careful, you still have a cannula in remember."

Buck mock pouted and let his head fall back onto the pillow. "So, when am I getting out of here?"

Screw this man's puppy eyes, Eddie wasn't falling for that.

.....

"I'll go and check!" He sighed and got up. "No messing about in here! You both need to rest. Your sister is still around here somewhere and I'm not afraid to use her!"

He should probably find Maddie actually and tell her their resident pain in the ass was awake.

* * *

There was a small argument about who would look after Buck once he was allowed to go home. It was agreed that he shouldn't be left alone and that there was no way they were letting him just go back to his own apartment. That was an easy decision. But then it came to who he was going back with. _Not_ an easy decision.

"We have plenty of room and a fridge full of food. He likes it with us, said so when he stayed over during his PT." Bobby and Athena (who had since joined them) supplied.

"Wh-no, you have May and Harry you don't need anymore. Karen's not working at the moment, she'd be home for him and..."

"Oh so _us_ having two kids is a problem but Denny is ok?" Athena smirked but added a sceptical tone.

"Woah, woah! He's obviously coming with us, two trained medics and, hello, his _sister_." Chim waved his hand between Maddie and himself with his eyebrows raised. The two weren't together but everyone knew they spent a lot of time hanging out at each of their apartments during free time.

Maddie nodded. "I know you all love him but I see no other option."

Eddie was a little uncertain about arguing with Maddie, and he knew she was right but... "Maybe it's best for him to come with us?"

All heads turned on him, more like he'd said something along the lines of murdering Buck than suggesting he stay with them.

"Before you say anything, he and Chris have been through a lot, they saw it all from beginning to end. Chris is already having nightmares and Buck is muttering in his sleep. Every time he wakes up the first thing he says is 'Chris' and he doesn't calm down until he sees him. Chris is the same. They can't be parted right now. I have some extra holidays to use up, I'll take them so I can stay home with them both. I know enough to keep an eye on them and will call if there's anything I'm unsure of."

They stood in silence but Eddie saw the exact moment Maddie came to her decision. He tried not to show his relief.

"Ok. Yeah, I'm not happy he's not with me but I've seen the way he reaches out for Chris so, yeah. But know that I will be checking up every hour and coming across before and after every shift!"

"Maddie, some of your shifts end at 2am?" Damn, Chim had some balls on him.

Maddie gave him a playful hit to the arm but smiled. "Ok smart ass. The shifts that are in normal human hours."

"Does this mean sleepover!?" Chris' voice was so sudden from behind them that Eddie flinched.

"Mijo! You gave me a heart attack."

"I thought only old people got those?"

"But superman, don't you know? Your dad _is_ old. He's ancient compared to us young sprites." Buck's figure hobbled into the frame of the dividing curtain, a heavy hand lying on the pole to hold him in place.

"You shouldn't be up." Maddie raced to his side and laid his free arm around her shoulders as a crutch.

Eddie could see the strain on Buck's bad leg, the muscles trembling as he tried to put as much pressure on it as he could. It felt like those few months after the fire truck all over again, where Buck had to force himself through the physical training, coming out at the end of the day with tear stained cheeks, vibrating limbs and sunken, dark eyes. He was looking better now but Eddie still wanted to wrap him up and let him sleep for a week.

"I'm 3 years older than you, tonto!"Eddie brought the lighthearted conversation back to ease the tension building up on Buck's shoulders- he could tell he was getting worked up with so much fuss and attention aimed his way in the past few hours. "I've changed my mind, I don't want him. Maddie can put up with his pettiness."

"What?"

"Sleepover Bucky!"

Buck perked up again, smiling down at Chris. "Well why didn't you say anything earlier!? We can have pizza and ice cream and stay up all night watching movies."

"Yeeeeah!"

"Pfft. Yeah, good luck with that." Chim laughed behind them.

Shaking her head Athena walked past them and into the bedding area Buck had been assigned to. She collected the few items of belongings that had accumulated there, including the medications and medical info for Buck and bagged them in the same backpack Carla had brought Chris' clothes in. "Alright kids, you get heading out to our car and I'll sign you out. Bobby and I will drive you home."

Buck gave a dopey and lopsided grin, "Thanks mama."

The smile that spread across Athena's face was one Eddie hadn't seen too often but it was one he would love to see more of, and judging by how their family was always getting closer, he suspected he probably would.

Slowly and agonizingly they walked to Bobby's car, Maddie and Bobby himself supporting Buck as he limped between them. Eddie wanted to be there, wanted to have hold of his friend but Chris needed him too, even if he did pull his hand away a few times to try and walk by himself. _Defiant little shit, no wonder he and Buck got on so well._

There were still things left to be said, still things he knew Buck wanted to apologise for and get off his chest, things that Eddie would counteract and shoot down, tell him it was ok, that he wasn't mad but for now they just needed to recover, all of them did. Buck and Chris had been hit by the tsunami, literally, but the entire family had been shook by it.

And days later when Maddie was baby-and-Buck-sitting, and the team were congregated at Bobby and Athena's house with a laptop in front of them showing the collated footage of the pair during the tsunami their hearts collectively broke again, watching the journey from start to finish with bitty and broken shots.

They saw them running down the pier, screaming as the wave chased them down.

They saw them as the water hit and everything was awash with ocean and rubbish.

They saw them as Buck surfaced and forced his way toward Chris, reaching out and grabbing him.

They saw them clambering up onto the firetruck and fighting the onslaught of debris.

They saw them as Buck hid the dead bodies from Chris.

They saw them as Chris got swept away and Buck jumped in after him without a second thought. A suicide move.

They saw Buck, alone, wading through water and getting progressively weaker and sicker as the frames ticked by.

They saw Buck, collapse as he finally had Chris back in his arms.

"This is the footage the girl got, from right before." Josh was speaking, having brought the flash drive over for them to see- with special permission of course.

It showed the two sat on a bench right at the end of the pier. Buck was facing away from the beach as Chris stood defiant beside him, his shirt ruffled from where their friend held a tight grip. Eddie also noted the huge teddy bear sitting beside them and chuckled; so that's what they'd been talking about a few nights ago, Buck had promised to replace the prize and Chris had argued they needed to win it again, properly. They were talking and though the audio hadn't been picked up through the other noises of the pier it looked serious, with Buck looking dejected and Chris wearing his 'I know you're hurting but I can't quite tell why' face. As the scene continued to play Eddie's breath was completely stolen from him when he saw his son slowly, and with so much love and tenderness, touch his hand to Buck's face. Buck looked up at Chris then too and the softness on his face shone out past anything else in shot.

Eddie heard his friends voicing their own opinions, an 'aww' from Hen, a warm chuckle from Bobby, a wet sniffle from Athena and an 'it's so sweet I'm going to puke' from Chim. Josh laughed at them. "Exactly the reactions Maddie and I had. Kind of why I ended with this recording, thought it might be nicer than the other stuff."

"Oh sweety, it is, thank you." Athena said in reply.

Eddie just stared at the paused image before him, where Chris' delicate hand was still sat upon Buck's stubble and where the two of them looked content and serene and completely and utterly in love.

"Hey, Josh? Is there any chance of getting this shot saved for me?"

"Sure. I'll email you it across when I've got it sharpened and cropped."

"Thanks." He meant it, and even though he knew what followed this picture, the same thing that followed the photobooth photo that sat safely in his wallet, was a purely horrible time, he couldn't help but marvel at the snapshots they were.

The stolen moments of time, the frozen memories, the richness of life. 

Later that night, when Josh emailed across the attachment, Eddie printed the image and sat it in a frame he'd forgotten he had. It was a double slotted decorative frame and fit the two latest pictures beautifully. Both were of Chris and Buck, both were taken minutes before disaster, both pictures and people had come out in one piece. There was water damage, scrapes and tears but just like Buck and Chris it was simply more of their story, a proof of endurance, a sign of life.

"You know," Buck's voice made Eddie jump. He was stood right behind him and looking down at the frame with tears in his eyes but a smile on his lips. "The Victorians took images of their dead, memento mori's they called them. Remember you must die. I much prefer memento vivere..."

Eddie finished for him when his words caught in his throat. "Remember to live."

"Though, they do kind of interlink, you can't have one without the other, it just, depends on the way a person interprets them...I think I'm going to call Bobby, tell him I'll do light duty."

"Sounds good to me."

Buck nodded and swallowed deeply. Eddie took his hand in his and squeezed hard.

Nothing was said. And yet everything was understood.

**Author's Note:**

> I also planned on this focusing much more on Buck and the injuries once they'd found him but it ended up being more Eddie central and I realised I didn't have the brain capacity to properly go into the medical side- plus by the time I'd got there I was 8/9000 words in and losing the will to live. I'll probably wish I'd done something different when I come out of the post fic faze but right now I think I'm ok with this. Hope you enjoyed it too- I know there are so many tsunami fics out there (I've read and enjoyed a great deal of them) so I know this is nothing special but I needed to get the idea of Eddie finding the picture out of my head. Also, I'm obsessed with the idea of the team somehow seeing just what Buck/Chris went through, with footage of how amazing Buck was, so here we are. I am absolutely not pretending those beautiful talk scenes from 3x03 (I trust noone else with my son more than you) didn't take place, but just out of scenes in this fic, probably after when Eddie goes back to work and Buck goes home. And I'd love to extend a thanks to a user on tumblr 'follyfolk' for helping me with the best way to phrase street names/directions in the US, my british ass was lost. Please let me know if I should add/change any tags too. <3
> 
> I had started another fic I really wanted to get out, I guess one that could be classed as a Buck Begins but lost the flow and fell into this- hopefully I can get back to it as I was enjoying it too!


End file.
